Guiding your Arrows
by Purple Lace
Summary: No, they refused to believe it, it couldn't be true, but in thier hearts, they knew AxA,
1. Prologue A test

Authors Note:Oooo, first fanfic, I feel proud. I know the whole axa thing is probably a little over done by now but I hope you still enjoy it. By the way their might be a little swearing here and their, incase any of you find it offensive. Please rate and review if you get through it.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans,why even ask?

_In the bowels of the under world, Cronus was looking into a portal, it flashed images of past attempts at his goal, and the heroes that always stood in his way_

"Their must be some way to get at these _mortals_." Cronus said as though he had a bad taste in his mouth.

_He replayed the images over and over, looking for some kind of weakness, a loophole of some sorts_

"wait" The portal froze as he said those words. "Hmmm, this gives me an idea. You!(He points to a near by giant who comes without hesitation) I have a job for you, and you better not screw it up this time."

The light from the window gently streamed on Atlanta's face as she woke up. 7am her alarm clock read, I guess she just forgot to set it the night before.

"shit" she mumbled, now she couldn't go out for her morning run.

She got dressed and headed down stairs where Athena was making breakfast. She cold smell the french toast from her room.

"What's on the agenda for today guys?" Athena inquired.

"Mmmm, if I remember correctly we have school, followed by an archery test and some training" Theresa answer back not bothering to even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Archery?" Odie said "great..."

The school day goes by, slower in some classes then others. The bell rings, Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, Odie, Harry and Neil all started out to the infamous janitors closed that they spent so much time in.

"Alright" Ares yelled out. "Lets get this show moving shall we."

He passed out bows and arrows to them and set up the targets.

"Ok lets see how you've improved." He yelled out again.

And with that one by one they shot their arrows at the targets. They where all in the red zone, Archie and Atlanta hit right on the bulls eye, and Odie managed to hit the target for once.

"Hmm, Mediocre at best I guess, Lets see how you do with moving targets."

What? They all thought they had never practiced with moving targets before and now they were going to test them on it? Atlanta had a smirk on her face that you couldn't wipe off. She knew this stuff. She hunted, this was all second nature to her. They lined up again and at the push of a button, seven targets came up on tracks and started to move. Each attempted. Most of them missed with the exception of Theresa and Jay who had hit the outskirts of the rim and Atlanta who had gotten another direct hit.

"Well that wasn't very impressive" Ares said "I expected better from all of you"

"What do you mean my shot was dead on" Atlanta replied

"Yah, but you've done this before, you're shot doesn't count" He snorted back

"Ares!" Hera gave him a glare that would strike fear into the heart of even Cronus.

"Fine, fine, fine" He said reluctantly "Full marks"

"Hey Atlanta you wanna catch a movie" Theresa called out.

"I was going to go for a run first, but I'll PMR you when I'm done, that ok?" Atlanta said

"Yah sure" Theresa responded, "Catch you later!"

As Atlanta walked towards here locker to get her stuff, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Arch" She said as she turned her head

"Mind if I go running with you?" he asked

"Archie" she said with suspiciously "You weren't eavesdropping where you?"

"No, of course not. I mearly over heard as I walked by" He responded


	2. What Harm could a Run do?

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans, why even ask why even ask?

"Archie are coming?" Atlanta asked.

"Yah, one sec" He yelled back.

"Jeez, took you long enough" She said sounding a little annoyed

"Good things come to those who wait" He added jokingly

She gave him a playful punch and they where off. The park was only about a mile from the dorm and was always a good warm-up Atlanta found. As they entered the park, their was a cool breeze coming in.

"Hey Atlanta, I'll race you once around" Archie said.

"Your on" she answered back "You haven't eaten enough of my dust yet Arch?"

"Ok, ready" he started to say

"set" she continued

"Go" they said together and they where off like two jackrabbits.

Atlanta was a good deal ahead by the half way point. She felt like rubbing it in a bit. She stopped and the near by pond.

"Come on, you can do better than that" she laughed

"Hey the race isn't over yet" He called back

"Might..." She was cut off be a rustling in the bush.

"Or maybe you just need a..." He started to say

"Shhhhh" she looked alert

"What's up?"

"Shhhhh" she repeated "thiers something..."

A rock out of nowhere came and hit her on the head and knocked her into the near by water.

"Atlanta!" He ran towards the place she fell. "Water,... oh my god,ok, deep breath, I'm coming" He stood for a moment and stared at the water.

A giants foot appeared before him, and attached to it, of course a giant. It knocked him towards the ground, but he saved his fall by landing on him hands and flipping backwards. Now Haephaestus whip in hand, he grabbed his PMR from his pocket.

"Jay, Odie is anybody their?" their was no answer  
"Anybody? Come on, I need help here!" he yelled into the PMR again.

The giant lunged forward just barely missing him

"Neil here, whats up?" The PMR answered

"Neil, I need you to lock my co-ordinates Now!" He shouted

"Why?" Neil answer back

"JUST DO IT, AND GET THE OTHERS AND GET HERE ASAP!" Archie said while just barely missing the giant again.

The giant lunged again this time he didn't miss. Archie dropped his PMR as he was picked up. He struck with his Haephaestus whip, it made contact and wrapped around his arm. Archie recoiled the whip. He saw a large red groove dripping with blood where the cord had hit. The giant dropped him in agony. Archie landed on his right heel.

"Yeooooow!" His scream could burst an eardrum.

The giant in a blind rage started randomly swinging a large branch he found on the ground. It was becoming harder for Archie to dodge the hard wood. The pain in his ankle was growing by the second.

The blood from the giants arm was dripping towards his hand. Making it harder for the great beast to hold on to his weapon. It slipped from his hands and hit Archie on the head knocking him out. 

_"Archie are you ok?"_ the voice was faint but he could still hear it.

His eye slowly opened. He saw Theresa in the light. He was in Chiron's study.

"Theresa?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"That was a heard hit you took to the head" she said.

Archie sat up

"Atlanta is she ok?" He demanded

"The guys are trying to find her, we got their just after you where knocked out, we don't know where she is" she said. A tone of worry was in her voice.

Archie got up and ran as fast as he could back to the park.

_What the fuck was I thinking. I flinched at the water. I should have dove in, oh my god, Atlanta, I'm so sorry, please be ok_ It went through his mind as a tear gently came down his cheek, from his eye to his chin. He got to the pond. He dove this time without hesitation.

He found Atlanta lying their and the bottom. _Oh no, please no_  
He pulled her to the top, the rest of the gang was their waiting anxiously. He pulled her onto dry land.  
Her once rosy cheeks had started to pail, her lips had started to turn blue, her skin once warm to the touch was ice cold. They didn't need to check her pulse to check what they knew. I don't think any of them wanted to be right.


	3. The Underworld

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans, why even ask?

_I can see them, their all their, Jay, Theresa, Harry, Odie, Neil,...Archie. Their around my body_  
Atlanta could bear no more she turned around and started to walk into the bush.

"Where to now?" she said to her self.

She stood arms crossed, looking around herself only to see loneliness.

"You can follow me" 

She turned around. It was Hermes.

"What are you doing here, and why can you see me?" she asked

"Along with being messenger of the gods, one of the forgotten roles that I also play is, I escort the dead to their final resting place"

"Oh my god" she said chocking back tears "I knew it, I'm really dead aren't I? This isn't some sick twisted dream, is it?" she fell to her knees, now the tears started rolling town her translucent face.

"Come on Atlanta, it's time to go" he said in a soft soothing tone as he slowly helped her up.

She began to float, then fly, she thought not to let go, but then realised, what could happen, but she thought better of it.

"If it helps, I can promise you that the others won't give up no matter what." He said, a gentle smile across his face, she looked into it feeling a little better but not much.

They approached a cave, she knew what it was, the entrance to the underworld. A lump formed in the back of her throat, she knew once she passed through the gates of Hades, her fate was sealed.

"We'll have to wait, you don't have a coin yet, it'll only take a sec" he interrupted the silence.

Five minuets passed, the coin popped into her mouth.

"I guess this is it. I'm sorry you had to, well go like this, I'll miss you, and so will everyone else, you know that right?" he said

She could see him holding back tears.

"Thank you, for everything, could you please tell them all to never stop fighting and to never give up, and tell A..., never mind, tell them they can do it" Why couldn't see say _and tell Archie that I love him_ those words she's wanted to say for so long, even now, when she had nothing to lose, she was at Charon's boat and still she couldn't bare to say those words. What was she afraid of?

"You know, that if you have anything to say, now is when to say it." He said.

She nodded. They embraced, and she turned away from him, pain in her lungs every time she gasped, she knowing these where her last steps on earth, and stared into the eyes of the fairy man, the proud woman she was, showing little fear, even though her heart was full of it.

"To the elysian fields then?" The ferry man asked

"Sorry?" she answered back

"The land of fallen heroes, their final destination" He replied

"I guess, if that's where I'm meant to go" she answered once more.

As they pulled into the elysian fields she thanked Charon and took her first step into the after life. Their was a rock a couple feet away, she walked towards it then sat. She cried, it was probably her first real cry in a long time, her memories flashed through her mind. She saw her parents, her family,...her friends, Archie. She'd had so many fun times with him and the gang, how could this have happened?

"New arrival?" A voice came from behind her

"Yah" she didn't bother to turn her head to look at him

"Grieving doesn't make it any better" he told her

"What makes you the..." She couldn't believe what she saw, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Archie?"

"Nope, my name's Achilles" he extended his hand

She accepted it. It was amazing, he looked exactly like Archie without the purple hair.

"The fields are really nice when you make them" he said letting go of her hand

"What do you mean" she looked puzzled

"When you accept the state of being dead, you can enjoy the beauty around you" he said in a more cheerful tone

"I don't see beauty, I see death destruction, horror, memories past, friends lost,...things that should have been done" more tears came down her face as the last words came out. _Archie, I'm sorry, I should have told you_

Achilles wiped of her tears with a tissue from his pocket

"You have to realize that there is no way back before anything can be right again" He sounded reassuringly

"I don't believe that, there is a way I know it" with it she got up, wiped the remaining tears off her face and walked away, looking, searching for a flaw in a prison that has held the dead for more 5 millennia


	4. Lonely Tears

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans, why even ask?

_  
"Shhhhh" she looked alert_

"What's up?"

"Shhhhh" she repeated "thiers something..."

A rock out of nowhere came and hit her on the head and knocked her into the near by water.

"Atlanta!" He ran towards the place she fell. "Water, oh my god, I'm coming" He stood for a moment and stared at the water.  


"No!" Archie woke up in a cold sweat, _"no"_

He lied back down on his bed, moonlight gently streamed into his room.

_How could I have let this happen, my best friend in her hour of need, I flinched. Her life was worth more than mine, I couldn't even face a stupid fear to try and save her. If I had jumped, she would be in her bed now instead of the school, waiting for her body to be ready for the casket. If I had jumped she would be waking up in the morning._

Archie's ears herd something, it was a soft, faint sound, barely hearable, but he still knew what it was. He got up and walked down the hallway to the next bedroom over. He gently tapped the door.

"Theresa?" he asked quietly as not to wake the others

"Archie?" she answered, she gently wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath "come in, it's ok"

He opened the door, the room smelt of lilacs. On her desk their where pictures of her and Atlanta. He walked over to them.

"Wow, it's hard to believe how far we've come since we got here," he picked up one of the pictures" you two became really fast friends"

"Yah, you know it's been almost a year scince we got together, nine months, that's how long we got to be friends, best friends" she replied

She took a picture from the droar in her bed side table.

"This is for you" she handed him a framed picture of him and Atlanta, "it was a picture I took during spring break on Talos island, at the party, do you remember?"

"Yah, I do" he said accepting the picture

"I was going to give it to Atlanta..., but now I think it best if you have it" she gave hive a smile as she spoke

"I don't know if I want to go on without her," Archie said

"Do you remember what Hermes said, that her last request was that we don't give up, and that we keep fighting" Theresa reminded him.

"Thanks Theresa" He got up, _that's all she said, no goodbye, not to Theresa or me_

He walked back to his room. He stood in front of the door for a couple seconds, he continued walking down the hall to Atlanta's room and walked in.

It's was messy and had a light smell of sweat, he gave a chuckle, it was just like Atlanta. Like Theresa she had pictures on her desk, but instead of them all of Theresa and her most of them where of, her and himself. He picked one of them up, he could swear he was blushing in the picture.

_wow, we hung out a lot. Their right you never realize how much you can miss a person until their gone. She was the only person that he really ever got close too. She always said it was probably because I was to competitive, but she always said that's what she liked about me. She was one in a million._

As he put the picture back on her he saw an envelope, the front said "To Archie" in a beautiful flowing script. He opened it, he figured if it was addressed to him he could open it right? He started to read...

_Dear Archie  
You know, we've known each other for almost a year. It's amazing I know.  
Life has been good to us, we where taken in by the gods of Mt. Olympus and  
where being given the chance to save the world. We've all bonded in our little crime  
stopping team and I thought that was so cool, I wanted to thank you , you have  
been such a great friend and well, I think even a best friend, thanks for always  
having my back_

-Atlanta

"That was funny" he thought, their where eraser marks all over the fifth line

_I wonder what it said before, it doesn't matter._

He put the letter in his pocket and walked back to his room the picture Theresa had given him in hand, he looked at it.

_Wow, I'm blushing in this picture too_


	5. Out of the Box and into the Solarium

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans, why even ask?

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I was right, Archie's afraid of water and now poor, sweet Atlanta has fallen to her death" Cronus yelled gleefully(as you could probably tell) "Now that their weak, vulnerable and mourning the lose of their _dear_ friend. Now is the time to strike! The prophecy is broken, there is now only six"

"Agnon" He called "Make up a plan will you, and make sure it's a good one this time"

"You've gotta let me go back, please, my friends need me" Atlanta pleaded

"Atlanta, can't you take no for an answer. For the last time, it's against the rules of the gods. No bringing back people from the dead."

"But the prophecy says that seven descendants..." she was cut off

"Well I guess the prophecy was wrong then" He said stiffly

"But..." she stuttered

"ATLANTA!" He looked angry now

"Ok, ok I'm going" she was irritated

_There's a way to get out of here, I can feel it. I'm going to find it with or without Hades' help_

_Ok, think, think, think, what can I do, (the light goes on) Persephone! She can help me, she'd be more help then whats-his-name, lord of the underworld my ass, can't even help save the stupid world...wait their she is_

"Persephone!" she yelled out

"Hello Atlanta how are you finding things?" she asked in a honey like tone

"Ok I guess, but I need a favour" Atlanta had hope in herm words

"No, I can't help you get back to the world you once knew" she said, she sounded sorry

"Ok...I know your psychic and all but reading minds is not cool" Atlanta said

"I didn't have to read your mind to know what you wanted to ask. You are a hero my dear, your task wasn't finished, you feel morally obligated to go back and help, but you can't, the dead have to stay among the dead (Atlanta twinged at the words dead), and the living amongst the living. You will see your friends again, you just have to wait is all." She smiled "Good things come to those who wait"

_Good thing come to those who wait, Archie had said those words to me before we left for our run_

Persephone got up and walked off. Atlanta wasn't going to quit, the guys needed her help and she wasn't going to let them down.

"Haven't given up yet?" Achilles was behind her

"Why even ask, we both know that answer to that question" she was more determined than ever

"Every hero here has tried to find a way to escape death, if one had found one in the last five thousand years, have of us would have left" he said

_Never give up_ she told herself

She didn't know how long she walked for, hours maybe. A luminous glow hit her face and a beautiful aroma to her nose. She lifted her head and saw Persephone's garden.

_I remember Theresa telling me how beautiful it was, they had come through here to get Orpheus' lyre. She was right it was beautiful. Wait..., they came from Persephone's solarium, their was a gate to the underworld from in their. Oh my god, why hadn't I thought of this before._

She ran down the path as fast as she could

"I am going to be in so much trouble for this" she whispered to herself

"Uh-oh, it's just a wall" she felt the wall for any hidden pannels. She sliped and her hand whent right through the wall. She got up and walked through. She turned around, the magical painting of the seasons was their. "I guess being dead has it's advantages"

"Now to find Archie and the others" she ran out of the solairium, out of the school, in the direction of the dorm.


	6. Hearing a Ghost

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans, why even ask?

"Thanks Athena" Harry said as she past him a piece of toast

It had been only yesterday, everyone was trying to go about their regular routine, but it was harder than they thought.

"Guys, we'd better be heading of to school, it starts in half an hour" Jay broke the aquard silence

"Is that all you can think about" a voice spoke out amount the other five, Theresa stood up "Your school work, our missions, are those the only things you _care_ about"

"I just want to get us back on track" He said back trying to stay calm

"Jay, when somebody dies, you don't just get over it, especially when they where one of your best friends, she meant something to everyone at this table" She was almost yelling now

"Theresa, I miss her to, but we can't just stop our lives because of it" His voice was raising now

"You know what Jay, fuck off, I'm going for a drive I'll meet you guys at school" she stormed off

"What got into her today?" he said

"Jay, she's right, I don't think Hera will mind, under the circumstances given, if we miss a couple blocks today day" Odie said

"Fine, I'm going to school, if any of you come to your senses you know where I am" He walked out of the room, and out of the dorm, slamming the door on his way out.

"Do you guys wanna go to the park then, I dunno, somewhere else?" Archie asked

Harry and Odie both said yes

"Sure, I just have to make sure I look stunning first" Neil said

The others laughed, the first time since yesterday. After Harry finished his third helping of waffles they where off. 

"I can't believe that guy, he is so, uggggg." Theresa mumbled to herself "Might as well get to school now, you know what, screw that, I'm going to the mall."

Atlanta ran right through the door. She ran into Theresa's room, she wasn't their "wonder where she is, let's see what Archie's doing, hey he isn't here either, what time is it?" she walked over to his bet side clock,

_nine o'clock, school's already started, I ran right by them, and I honestly don't feel like going back to the school. Might as well take a walk and wait_

The other boys came back for second period, Harry had math, Archie had English and Odie had double socials.

"Atlanta" the teacher called her name for road call

"Sir," Odie piped up " she, well, moved"

It's true she had relocated to another home

The teacher raised an eyebrow

"The Principal (Hera) knows all about it" Odie continued

"Ok then," the teacher replied

"Very well, continuing our study on Greek mythology, today our topic is great heroes, hero's in Greek mythology have always had exciting lives and journeys and most have just as equally amazing deaths"

_Ouch, a little close to home their_

The bell whent of and the hallways became an instant zoo of teenagers getting to their lockers and to their next class. Archie decided to do something different.

_You know what, screw this, I'm going back to the dorm_ Archie thought to himself

He walked out to the parking lot and grabbed his motorcycle and rode off, not caring if anyone saw him.

Atlanta was walking along the street back from a run in the park.

_Hmmm, that sounds familiar_

She ran back to the dorm room, she was right it was Archie's motorcycle parking in the back.

"Archie!" she yelled out in joy, he paid no attention "Archie, hello, it's me Atlanta?" he continued to keep on walking towards the door. "ARCHIE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He walked right _through_ her. "you can't hear or see me..."

She walked next to him to the door, up the stairs and to his room. He sat on his bed just sat their, thinking about her, the girl who was right next to him. She walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Archie, come on, it's me, Atlanta. Please..."

His head jumped up and his neck straitened. He must have been hearing things. He looked around his room, no one their.

"Archie I know you can hear me, please try and hear me." She whispered into her ear. Tears where coming down her face now, _please hear me, please_

"Atlanta?" he looked up again as he spoke


	7. The Dasterdly Duo

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans, why even ask?

He looked around the room, their was know one their.

"Archie Hera wants us down here as soon as possible" Odie's voice came out of his PMR

"Ok, I'll be right their"

_Houston we have lift-off, yes!_ Atlanta did a little victory dance before she realized that Archie was already heading out the door

"Wait for me!" she yelled out

He didn't hear her and closed and locked the door

"No problem here" she ran right on through and hopped Archie's motor cycle before he had got the engine started

When they arrived at the school she followed Archie to the infamous janitor's closet. When they entered the main entrance where Jay and the others and Hera where all waiting. Atlanta found it best to hide behind a column, even though they couldn't see her, she didn't know all the powers of the gods.

_Better to be safe than sorry_ she thought to herself

"Now" Hera started "We have two major issues we need to address"

"Is it Jay's personality?" Neil asked smugly, Theresa gave a kind of silent laugh

Hera shot him a glance that would have brought all of the gods to her knees

'"Neil, this is no time for jokes, the first I would think would be obvious." Hera paused "Now that there are only six of you, Cronus has found this a key time to strike the world, he's already started. He's brought back Echidna from the underworld as well as the Sphinx, we believe that it is only the beginning."

"And the second?" Odie asked

"The second is that Atlanta has escaped from the underworld"

"How is that possible?" Theresa asked

"We don't know yet, but what the dilemma is, is that the longer she stays out of the underworld, the more her soul dies"

"What?" Archie looked horrified

"The dead can not survive out of the underworld for long, how long depends on the soul" She continued "If Atlanta stays out of the underworld for to long you will not see her again not even in the after life"

At that moment Hermes burst in the room.

"The Sphinx and Echidna are here! In new Olympia!" He yelled out

"Thiers not time to waist, go, and be careful" Hera warned

Before they got their they knew they where on the right track, they could hear ear piercing screams from all around

"That's it?" Harry laughed

"I wouldn't start your victory party just yet" Theresa said

In front of them stood two creatures, both had a head and a torso in the shape of a women, but the body of one was a snake and the other had the body of a lion and the talons and wings of a griffin.

The Sphinx flew oven and grabbed Harry's truck with her sharp claws and began fly upwards.

"Everybody out!" Jay yelled

They jumped. Atlanta was standing in the middle of the chaos, she couldn't do anything in her form.

_Damn it, I need to help them_ She tried to punch, kick anything, but nothing worked, she whent right through the Sphinx.

The sphinx flew up to Neil, and gave a little smirk, she could see that he wasn't the sharpest in the bunch

"It's more powerful than God.  
It's more evil than the devil.  
The poor have it.  
The rich need it.  
If you eat it, you'll die.  
What am I?" She asked him

"You're a Sphinx aren't you?" He answered

"Wrong answer kid" She had a wide grin on her face

"Neil look out!" Jay ran towards the Sphinx

Her claws where raised sharp and deadly. She swung.

Jay grabbed some rope swung it around her neck and pulled back. Neil was spared, but not without a cost, the Sphinx had already started to swing, their where now deep gauges in Neil's chest.

"Where are you little girl?" Echidna called

"Looking for me?" Theresa yelled out

"No, your friend, with the vibrant red hair, she was just hear you know" Her attention was now turned to Theresa, her red eyes fixed on hers "she's a fast runner, she ran by a mere minute ago. I can smell her, but you I can see!"

She lunged out just barely missing Theresa's neck. Theresa grabbed her nun chucks and got into a ready stance

"Come and get me bitch" She taunted

Echidna lunged again this time making deep cuts in her leg.

"Theresa we've gotta get Neil to Chiron now!" Jay yelled out.

"Run along now child I'll be waiting when you get back, unfortunately I can't say the same for this part of the city" Echidna said

Theresa ran to the fallen Neil and the others, she helped pick him up and they ran back towards the school.

_What did she mean, your vibrant red headed friend, had Atlanta been their trying to help?_

Authors Note: If anyone was wondering the answer to the riddle is "nothing", think about it you'll get it


	8. Guiding your Arrows

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Echidna called out "I know your hear little girl, did you know I can hear and smell the dead? Yes it's a rather special gift I have"

"I'm here, but what good will it do, you can't kill me again" Atlanta moved out into the open "What good will it do"

"Did you know you can't stitch the dead back up? It's true, did you also know that I am one of only three immortal beings who can touch the dead?" The now fully exposed the fangs in her mouth. " And for your last did you know fact, did you know I can kill your immortal soul." She jumped for Atlanta, she luckily dodged her long poisoned nails.

_If she can touch me that means I have to be able to touch her_

She ran behind her and kicked her in the back of the head

"Hisssss, so you figured the down side, good girl, but it wont do any good" she turned around and gouged Atlanta's arm

"Yeeooow! You know what you've got to work on your temper" Atlanta said breathing hard.

She was loosing a lot of blood, it was a purplish/blue from the lack of oxygen, she had to seal the wound or get it bandaged soon, she figured it didn't matter if she was dead or not, if she lost all here blood she knew her soul would be lost. She ran as fast as she could to the dorm.

Neil woke up, his chest bandaged, he tried to sit up.

"Owww, that hurts" he said

"They're a lot tougher than we thought" Harry said now regretting his laugh

"Echidna and the Sphinx are two of ancient Greece's greatest monsters" Chiron brought out one of his books "They murdered thousands of people, much innocent blood was spilt"

"Miss Hera, do you think we can still beat Cronus? I mean, the prophecy said seven, and we're minus one Atlanta on the battle field" Odie said

"But she was on the battlefield" Theresa said softly

"What was that Theresa?" Hera asked

"Atlanta _was_ their, Echidna said she smelt her or something" Theresa answered

"Echidna can hear, smell and touch the dead, though she can not see them, she is one of only three who can, the other two are Hades and Persephone" Chiron said

"Theresa did you tell her she has to return to the underworld?" Hera asked, quite urgently

"I was kinda preoccupied" she was pointing to her lag that she was now bandaging

"We have to get back out their before those two destroy all of New Olympia" Jay was in deep thought trying to come with a plan

"You'll need a couple things before you go back out their" Hera motioned for them to follow her

Neil got up with some difficulty, but he figured now was not the time. Every followed Hera to the weapons room.

Hera opened a door in the back of the room that they never knew was their, it was a small room, about the size of one of their dorm rooms.

"This room contains very special weapons, only Zeus, Ares and myself have access to it" Hera said

She pressed a button on the wall and a number pad came out. She punched in a number combination and the a hand identification can out, she place her hand on it.

"Hera why so much security?" Jay asked

"Because these are the only weapons in the world that can kill immortals" she answered

"There _are_ such thing?" Harry asked

"Yes, they are very old, but very powerful"

A table came out from the wall, their was a bow and a quiver of arrows, a spear, and a sword. They where all embroidered with gold trimming

Neil and Odie both stepped back

"Super powerful weapons?" Odie looked at Neil

"I don't think so" Neil said back to him

"I'm good with what I got" Harry flexed his muscles

That left Theresa, Archie and Jay. Theresa stepped forward and picked up the spear, she didn't know why but she was somehow draw to it. Jay picked up the sword, he knew how to use a sword and figured it be best to go with his strengths. That left Archie with the bow and quiver of arrows. He walked over and picked them up, swung the quiver over his back and held the bow firmly in his hand.

"Now, if and when you kill Echidna and the Sphinx, you must return the weapons to me do you understand?" Hera stared at the tree of them

"Yes miss Hera" came out of in a jumble from the six heroes.

"Let's go guys we don't have much time" They followed jay out of the room.

Atlanta tried to hold on to the bandage in the dorm bathroom

"Uggg, I can't hold on to the bandage how an I going to wrap up my wound?" she grumbled

She pinched the two edges of her skin together, she figured it had to stop bleeding eventually, she didn't care if scared. She ran to find the other, she felt weaker than she did earlier, she didn't know why though.

The heroes walked down to the hall to the front entrance, suddenly it crashed and flew backwards towards them

"DUCK!" Jay yelled

Harry grabbed on to the flying door and threw them back at the shadowed creatures. The Sphinx flew down the hall, they all ran towards the closest door down the corridor to their left. They got thru the door, but just barely, the Sphinx had ripped out the door and through it behind her if her. She grabbed Odie and started flying away, down the street, to the left, then a right, Theresa threw the spear, it nipped her in the heel.

The screech they herd from the Sphinx nearly broke their ear drums, she let go of Odie, who was caught by Harry.

"Little boy, are you lost?"

Archie turned around, Echidna was standing behind him. She slapped him across the face so hard, that he fell to the ground. He felt his cheek, he felt blood to his fingers. He backed up and got up.

"You know, I always like to taunt my prey before I go for the kill" Echidna taunted

Archie aimed the arrow at the approaching Echidna, and released, it missed by a mile.

"You have to work on your aimed junior" she said

"Archie..."

"Atlanta where are you?" Archie was backing up, stumbled and fell, he quickly got up again.

Echidna tripped him with her tail, she laughed

"Archie I'm here, let me help you guide your arrows" she said

He could feel her hands wrap around his own, she raised them to his eye level.

"look like your aiming for her right shoulder" she whispered into his ear "Then at the last second mauve you hands and aim it to her left, and release"

The arrow was in the air, Echidna flinched to the left thinking that the was aiming for her right. It hit her square in her cold heart. She fell.


	9. Saying Goodbye is Never Easy

Disclaimer: You know I don't own class of the titans, why even ask?

"No, it's impossible, both have fallen, there are only six of you" Cronus had just come of one of his infamous portals.

"You're wrong Cronus" Archie called out to him "All of us are here" he looked at Theresa who gave him a smile/

"Oh shit" he walked back into his dark hole

"But miss Hera, what are we going to do about the rest of city? Thousands of people saw what happened, as well as half the city is missing" Theresa asked as they gave her back sword, spear and bow

"Don't worry, we've already started on that, Hermes' Techno Greeks are already on it" Hera answered

"I would like to thank you on behalf of all the gods of Mt. Olympus for saving us, you have put your very lives on the line for us and the world, every owes you a great debt" Hera continued

Hephestas, Hermes, Ares, Artemis and all the other god that lived in the school came behind Hera and gave applause.

It was a long ride back to the dorm room. They all walked into the living, quite exhausted.

"I'm going to bed, I'm wiped" Theresa said as she started to leave the room

"Theresa wait" Jay called after her "I wanted to apologise for the way I talked to you this morning, you where right, I should probably take a bit less attention of my school work and my hero work"

Theresa bent over and gave him a kiss, which Jay returned

"Awww, isn't that cute" Neil mocked, they didn't realize that they where in plain site of everyone else

Everyone laughed and Theresa decided to stay awake for just a little longer. They all watched Atlanta's favourite movie together. By the end Archie was the only one left awake everyone else had fallen asleep, Neil was snoring loudly and Theresa had fallen asleep on Jay. Archie walked to his room.

"Hey Arch," Atlanta said as she sad beside him

She kinda fell over onto Archie's lap before picking herself back up and sitting up again.

"Atlanta you've got to go back to the underworld, you've almost worn yourself out. I don't want to loose you again.

"Ok, I'll go back, but before I go..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love you Archie"

"I love you to Atlanta" He said back, he started to cry, he wasn't going to see her again for along "go on you need to get back"

"Remember if you guys ever need me again, I'll come" Those where the last words he herd of hers.

He decided to go for a walk, he figured he needed some air. He got outside and looked at the night sky, he could swear he saw Atlanta's face looking down at him and smiling.

"Hey Atlanta, did you finally give up your search?" Achilles called out to her when he saw her

She gave him a smile and laughed. For the first time in a long while.


End file.
